This application relates to composite structures and, more particularly, to a veneer laminate composite structure particularly suitable for use in boat building.
At one time boats were made almost exclusively of wood. Gradually, however, wood has fallen out of favor as a boat building material because of the high maintenance costs and short boat life resulting from rot, paint peeling, instability, swelling and warping. Metals and fiberglass constructions have gradually accounted for the vast majority of boats of every size and description and wood, conversely, has been relegated to use in selected custom applications where initial labor costs and/or maintenance are not controlling factors. However, wood in most respects is an excellent building material due to its stiffness, light weight and fatigue resistance. It's shortcomings are primarily moisture related and these shortcomings are, of course, exacerbated when applied in the boat building art.